How To Sate The Creature Within
by boston15
Summary: hermione...draco... no inhibitions. How can the keep what they are under control? LEMON rated M for a reason ;


**First attempt at something like this… hope you like it.**

Hermione woke up bright and early on her seventeenth birthday and not necessarily on a good note. She woke to someone screaming but couldn't figure out who it was. It took her a minute but when she came to her senses, she realized it was herself.

After a few seconds her door slammed open and the Head Boy came running in, clad in only silky green boxers, with a frantic look on his face.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Grang-" he took one look at the girl on the bed and stopped. "Whoa," he said quietly.

The Head Girl sat up when the boy entered her room. Her new sense of smell brought his delicious scent into her system, making her eyes roll back momentarily. When she was able to open them she scanned the boy in front of her without bothering to care at her forwardness. She started at the bottom with his toned legs and narrow waist and worked her way up. Quidditch gave his pale stomach defined muscles that were making her drool while her fingers were itching to place themselves in places they shouldn't. His arms, muscular and strong were flexing unconsciously as she licked her lips. She saved his face for last, trying to keep herself in check until then. His platinum blonde hair was messy in his eyes and came to just below his ears. His strong jaw and tinted pink lips had her thoughts going a millions miles a minute. Images of those lips all over her body sent a chill down her spine and made her shiver in anticipation. His eyes were last. They were the color of the ocean in the middle of a storm and only getting darker as she continued to stare at him.

It was the hunger that had her willing to crawl over broken glass to get to him. He was all that was important to the now perfect girl. In truth, she looked almost like him, perfect features and white blonde hair. There was something inside of her that changed when she came of age and if she was in her right mind she would have been able to figure it out. As it stood, she was in no mind to think of anything other then the fact that she found her mate and the simple truth of the fact that he was all hers.

"Granger?" he questioned again. She put on a lazy smile and crawled toward the end of the bed. Everything about the way she did it was predatory. "Wha-" he said but she put a finger to her lips.

"Shh," she said. She got off the bed, one foot, then the other and moved toward him. With slow agonizing steps she stalked toward the only one able to get under her skin, the only one who was able to stop her in her tracks. Her equal in every way.

Her nightgown was sticking to her and she wanted nothing more then to take it off, he was the only one who was ever going to see her after all. He belonged to her and she to him. So without a care in the world she pulled the offending garment up and over her head. His eyes went wide when he saw the beauty in front of him. Her transformation caused her bra to become just a little tighter giving him a wonderful view. She didn't care. She wanted him to see her and was thankful that her former self had the notion to wear black lace to bed the night before.

The Slytherin tried to form coherent words… something, anything to make sense of the situation but he couldn't find any. When her fingers started ghosting over his abdomen, he had to lean against the wall for support. She smirked, showing her now severely pointed teeth and it was his turn to shiver. He should have been running but that was far and away the last thing on his mind. Her fingers danced up his stomach leaving trails of fire in their wake. Everything about him was taut was as a bowstring.

Hermione licked her lips again and pressed herself into the man before her, loving the way he felt against her, hard and strong. She moved her head to the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. "Mmm," she hummed creating vibrations on his perfect skin. Then smiled as she could feel how much he wanted her. With that thought, her hands went to the elastic waistband of his underwear.

"Uhh," he tried to speak but found that he still couldn't form words. She giggled and placed an open mouthed kiss on his neck. His head practically slammed against the wall as his eyes rolled back in his head. Her lips worked their way up as her hands moved their way down. She lightly bit down on his earlobe as she felt him for the first time. He could feel her smile on his skin and shuddered again. She slowly moved her hand down his length and applied just the slightest bit of pressure. A smirk wormed onto her face as he squirmed under her touch.

"Do you want me?" she asked in his ear, purposefully and creatively using her tongue in the process.

"Ungh," he said as she worked her hand up and down ever so slowly.

"I… said…" she talked in between breaths, "Do you want me?" She bit down on his ear and he whimpered. Her other hand moved up his arm and into his blond hair. When he didn't answer she pulled his hair so his gray eyes were boring into her now ice blue ones and removed her hand from his shorts.

"Yes," he managed to breathe out. Good boy. She kissed the soft spot behind his ear.

"Show me," she said. Determination flashed dangerously in his eyes. He forcefully turned her head and gave her a bruising kiss. She responded just as forcefully. His hands came to wrap around her waist and beyond. Her mouth opened for him in surprise when his fingers played with the side of her thong. He took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth and loved her moan when he did so. Her legs were giving out so he turned them around so he was holding her against the wall, hands on either side of her head. He forced his knee in between her legs and she spread them for him easily. He rubbed his cock against her soaking panties and loved being in control of this beautiful creature. It was his turn to tease her.

He left her mouth and trailed kissed along her jaw up to her ear. Her hands were lying limp on his chest, the creature inside her drugged by his very presence. His chiseled body pushed her further into the wall as he rolled his hips against her, grinding himself against her core. The noises she was making in the back of her throat egged him on as his fingers slid down her side. Long and elegant, she felt his hand tracing down her shoulder, over the swell of her breast down to her own panty line.

"My turn," he practically growled as he slid his fingers into her underwear, touching her where no man has ever touched her before. Hermione threw her head back as he dragged his fingers along her opening. "What do you want?" he asked as he teased her, refusing to give her what she wanted, leaving her panting.

"You," she said through her breaths.

He entered her with one finger only to pull it back out seconds later. "What do you want me to do?" he asked breathily. All she could do was whimper. "Do you want me to finger fuck you Hermione?" She nodded. "Tell me."

"I can't," she whispered. Or she tried to. He was rubbing his thumb over her clit messing her concentration.

"Tell me," he said, thrusting a finger into her. His erection painful when he saw how wet she was for him.

"Fuck, please, finger," he smirked at her but gave in. Her eyes opened wide as he thrust three fingers into her harshly. Her breath came in quick pants that turned into moans as she melted into him. His hand moved in and out as he grinded himself against her leg.

"Christ Granger," he said as he bit her neck. He felt her walls tighten and decided he wasn't done teasing her yet. She was about to reach the peak and he removed his hand. Hermione's eyes widened and burned red with anger. Not to be outdone, she grabbed his hand and sucked each one dry of her own essence. It was his turn to be shocked and his hips bucked forward unconsciously.

"Don't tease me baby," she said before capturing his lips again. "Fuck me," she ordered. The blond was more than happy to comply. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist in a death grip. Without leaving her lips he walked her over to her bed and lay her down. He stayed standing and looked at the changed girl in front of him looking at him through heavily lidded and lust filled eyes. Without missing a beat he slipped his boxers off and went back to the task at hand. He smirked and kissed the inside of her ankle, moving up her leg each time. Her knee and the inside of her thigh were peppered with kisses until he reached the spot she wanted him too so badly. He moved up her thighs to the junction of her legs and licked her through her panties.

"Oh… Gods…" she said and he slapped her ass. She knew what he was after and lifted her hips. He slid the now ruined piece of black lace down her legs and continued where he left off. His tongue flicked inside her and she moaned his name. He had never been so hard in his life. He licked and sucked on her pussy until she screamed and then he put his fingers back in and pumped her until she came. His mouth collected every sweet drop of her juices and crawled on top of her to kiss her, her taste on his lips.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to cross you're legs for a week," he said and she shivered hoping he would make good on his promise. With that he put her leg up over his shoulder and placed himself at her entrance. Trying to make it as painless as possible, he put his lips on hers and thrust into her all at once, breaking her innocence. A tear ran down her cheek but she didn't cry out and he kissed it away. He waited until she was ready and when she grabbed his hips and pulled him in further he thought it safe to continue. He pulled out almost all the way just to grind himself back down into her, filling her to the hilt. "Fuck Granger, you're so wet," he said. She latched her mouth onto his while he continued to pound himself into her over and over again bringing them both higher and higher.

He closed his eyes and tried so hard to keep going, to satisfy her which was a ridiculous notion because he didn't give a shit about her about an hour ago. Now there wasn't anyone that he could see himself with. Hermione's senses were on hyperawareness. She was in love with every move he made. Her teeth were sore though but she ignored it and followed instincts. Without breaking pace she flipped them over and rode him. He watched as her breasts bounced each time she impaled herself on his dick. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and when she came down to whisper in his ear, he was done.

"Come for me Draco," she said and come he did. She threw her head back in her own climax and rode out her high.

"Fuck!" he said and instincts told her to mark him. Her mouth went to his neck and when she bit him he orgasmed so hard there was no way he could stay conscious. When his minor blackout was done Hermione smiled down on her mate and the new mark on his neck.

"Mine," she said and he figured out what she was. Not that it mattered, he was of the same race and when he bit her neck earlier, he made the same commitment.

"Yours," he said and pulled out of her to wrap his arms around her waist, the veela in both of them sated… for now.

**Ending Note: Alright… well that was my first attempt at lemonness… tell me what you think. Good, bad, mediocre – I want to know so I can either put it in my longer stories or not. You're the greatest.**


End file.
